1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work support system, work support method and computer-readable recording medium.
2. Background Art
Sole proprietors or corporate owners in the restaurant business or retail business often perform business management using business oriented application programs such as accounting applications to perform tax payment processing of fixed property tax, sole proprietorship tax, or the like, salary applications to perform salary calculation processing of workers, employment management applications to perform management of workers shift in a store and attendance management processing of workers, sales management programs to perform sales totaling or analysis by days or months of a store, notification document management programs to produce/manage notification documents for related business operators or workers, and point of purchase advertising (POP) production applications to produce POP that is an advertising medium for sales promotion used in stores.
A large part of operations processed using these business oriented application programs includes “to dos” or “things that has to be done” (hereinafter referred to as a “to do task”) at a predetermined time such as business report, declaration, or salary payment processing.
Meanwhile, there is a technique to generate a ToDo list and perform execution management by varying display of ToDo tasks based on attribution thereof in order to manage a plurality of ToDo tasks (e.g. refer to Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. JP-T-2014-518409).
For details, Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. JP-T-2014-518409 discloses a device to be connected to a natural language processing (NLP) service in a cloud via a network and describes about generating a task (reminder) through NLP processing of mails or conversations and displaying the task based on attribution thereof.
According to the above related technique, generation of a ToDo list becomes easier while the contents of the ToDo task can be easily grasped. However, there is an issue that, when the technique is applied to the restaurant business or retail business where operation is carried out by a plurality of business oriented application programs as described above, cooperation with the business oriented application programs used for processing of the ToDo tasks is not considered.